Maestros Elementales
by MagoArpia
Summary: Espero les guste
1. Sinopsis

Hola a todos, bueno soy nuevo en el foro y tengo varias historias de Klaine en mi cabeza y esta es la que veo un poco mas clara por el momento, espero que les guste, ningun personaje me pertenece.  
><strong><em><span>Sinopsis<span>_**

El mundo sufrio hace ya muchos años una radiacion por un meteoro que cayo en el planeta lo que causo que la mayoria de sus pobladores desarrollaran el poder de controlar los elementes segun el signo zodiacal bajo el que nacieron, habia un protector que era capaz de dominar los 4 elementos, pero tras morir en un combate ya no hubo mas. Kurt es un excelente maestro agua el mejor pero lo matiene en secreto por que es el unico maestro agua que queda, o al menos el unico capaz de vencer al creador del genocidio de los maestros agua.

Se que tal vez esto no explica mucho pero siento que si detallaba mas podria revelar varias cosas de los proximos capitulos, espero que les guste la historia y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias por si creen que deberia cambiar algo.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Me llamo Kurt Hummel, tengo 17 años soy abiertamente gay y soy un maestro agua (ya que naci bajo el signo de escorpion) de incognito, vivo en la casa que era de mis padres, mi madre murio cuando yo tenia 10 años y mi padre me abandono despues de ese suceso. Mi madre fua asesinada por un maestro fuego que la mato por que segun el ella era peligrosa para todos los demas maestros elementales, mi madre era una excelnete maestra agua y me enseño todo lo que se. Estudio en McKinley, en esta escuela mandan aquellos alumnos que son maestros fuego y le hacen la vida imposibe a quienes no lo son. tengo grandes amigas que conocen mi secreto y me protegen; Unique (en realidad es un chico pero como siempre se viste de mujer la trato como chica) es una maestra fuego, Mercedes y Rachel que son maestras aire, Tina y Bitanny que al igual que Unique son maestras fuego, Santana y Quinn que son 2 grandes maestras tierra y Marley que al igual que yo es una maestra agua pero todos saben eso de ella y no le toman importancia por que no es muy buena. La guerra esta centrada en reprimir a los futuros maestros agua ya que segun la vision de los maestros fuego son un peligro y eso es por que los maestros agua pueden controlar a los demas mediante la "sangre control", nuca olvidare como vi morir a mi madre y juro que por ella hare lo posible para que esta guerra termie. La guerra basicamente es entre 3 elemntos fuego y tierra contra agua, el aire se mantiene fuera de ellos sin actuar a favor de ninguno.  
>Auque estamos en "guerra" se lleva una vida muy normal, solo hay una regla para los maestros agua "no sobre pasar del dominio del agua" eso quiere decir que no podemos controlar el hielo y nada que no implique solo el manejo del agua, es decir, solo mover un poco el agua.<br>No aguanto mas, me tengo que controlar para no explotar y mostrar todo mi poder, pero lo que nadie sabe es que entreno a escondidas de todos para seguir perfeccionando mis poderes y asi poner fin a esto y que volvamos a vivir de una manera libre y pacifica.

Hola a todos aqui esta el primer capitulo, espero les guste, ya habia hecho otro anterior a este pero lo malo es que lo publique y no lo copie y se perdio y pues lo tuve que rescribir cambio un poco pero siento que todo esta mas o menos como lo escribi al princio, espero les guste, y si no es asi espero sus sugenrencas. solo les aviso que Klaine tardara un poco en aparecer.

Noto que surgieorn dudas con relacion a los poderes-zodiaco y es de la siguiente manera. Dependiento del signo bajo el que hayas nacido sera el elemento que controlaras:  
>Aries, Leo, Sagitario- Fuego<br>Tauro, Virgo, Capricornio- Tierra  
>Geminis, Libra, Acuario- Aire<br>Cancer, Escorpion, Picis, Agua


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Aún sigo enamorado de ti

Hoy es el primer día de mi segundo año en McKinley estoy un poco preocupado por la situación que se vive en la escuela y la estúpida pirámide social (en la cual los maestros fuego están en la punta, seguido de los maestros tierra, luego los maestros airé, luego las personas sin poderes y por último en lo más bajo los maestros agua) pero como me propuse tengo que acabar con esto. También estoy feliz por que ya no falta mucho para que salga y entre a la universidad aunque estando la situación como esta no debería hacerme muchas ilusiones.  
>Elijo la ropa que usare hoy, alisto mi mochila y procedo a salir de mi casa, por el camino viene a mi mente aquellos años en los que todos vivían en armonía y sin pleitos estúpidos por demostrar la superioridad de algún elemento, y más que nada me viene a la mente Blaine el chico del que siempre he estado enamorado y del cuál ya no queda ni la sombra de lo que era, ese chico que ahora me hace la vida imposible junto con sus amigos y su novia kitty, pero a pesar de eso aún lo amo.<br>Llego a la escuela y me sorprende que siendo el primer día todo este tranquilo, me dirijo a mi casillero cuando escucho gritar a varios alumnos por lo que deduzco que Blaine y sus amigos llegaron, la pandilla de Blaine esta compuesta por puros maestros fuego, que se dedican a molestar a todos y a quitarles su dinero.  
>-Hey Hummel estas aquí- dice Kitty con su típica cara de perra<br>-Que quieres Kitty?- le pregunto sin siquiera mirarla  
>-Oye hadita cuando le hables a mi chica volteala a ver- me dice Blaine<br>Noto que se quedo mirando el anillo del dedo meñique de mi mano derecha, tanto el como yo sabemos lo que significa  
>Flash Back<br>Kurt te amo- me dijo Blaine una vez que me atrapo, nos encontrábamos jugando en el patio de su casa  
>Yo también te amo Blaine y nunca te dejare de amar- le dije mientras me miraba a los ojos<br>Para demostrarte que nuestro amor es eterno tengo esto para ti- dijo sacando de su bolsillo una cajita celeste, y al abrirla puede ver un lindo anillo de plata con un símbolo en oro que representaba el fuego y el agua juntos  
>Que significa esto?- le dije con las manos en mi boca en signo de sorpresa<br>Es un anillo de compromiso, en el cual te pido que seas mi esposo y que cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y seremos muy felices- dijo sacando el anillo de la caja y colocándolo en mi dedo índice  
>Bueno, claro es si tu quieres?- pregunto mirándome con su carita de cachorrito<br>Claro que quiero casarme contigo Blaine, nada me haría más feliz- le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos  
>Recuerda que esto además es una promesa de que nunca nos dejaremos de amar- dijo Blaine muy serio<br>Por supuesto y créeme que yo nunca te fallare- le dije mientras le tomaba la mano  
>End Flash Back<br>A pesar de que han pasado 10 años aún sigo sin romper mi promesa y sigo con la esperanza de que Blaine algún día vuelva a amarme  
>Hey Hummel, sigo hablándote- dijo Kitty muy enojada por lo que me saco de mis pensamientos<br>Que quieres Kitty?- le pregunte aún sin mirarla  
>Sólo quería decirte que te cuides ya me tienes harta y que este año para ti será un infierno y eso correrá por mi cuenta- dijo muy decidida mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la mano de Blaine quien volteo a ver una vez más mi mano.<p>

**_Blaine_**  
>Hoy al llegar a la escuela de la mano de mi novia Kitty note que me soltó para ir a donde esta el casillero de Kurt, pude ver que le hablaba pero Kurt no la veía y de inmediato fui a decirle que viera a mi chica cuando le hablará, no iba a dejar que nadie humillara a mi chica, cuando por alguna razón baje la mirada a su mano y puede ver claramente que llebaba el anillo que le regale hace 10 años, aquel anillo en donde le prometería que nunca dejaría de amarlo y que el sería mi único amor y el compromiso de casarme con el, promesa que claramente no cumplí pero por lo que veo el si ha cumplido, parece que Kurt siempre ha llevado ese anillo y ahora me estoy dando cuenta, claro esta que ahora lo lleva en el dedo meñique por que supongo que ya no le entra en el índice. Lo que no sabe Kurt es que nunca he dejado de amarlo y que me tuve que alejar de el por una gran razón y que aunque ya he estado con muchas chicas sólo el es el dueño de mi corazón y que espero que algún día pueda cumplirle la promesa de convertirlo en mi esposo, sólo espero que me perdones Kurt por lo que pasará este año.<p>

Hola a todos, aquí esta el segundo capítulo espero que les agradé, espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 

La campana sono y me estaba preparando para ir a mi clase de estadistica 2 con mi profesor Eleazar, es considerado el maestro mas estricto y el mas temino debido a que es un maestro fuego ni siquiera los brabucones se atreven a jugarle bromas, pero a mi me cae muy bien y soy muy bueno en estadistica, camino hacia el salon.

**_Blaine_**

RAYOS MALDITA SEA, como es posible que me haya tocado Eleazar maldito Pablo Morsa, es una pesadilla y lo peor de todo es que es amigo de mi padre lo que quiere decir que cualquier cosa que haga ese Pablo Morsa le dira a mi padre rayos, y lo malo es que mi chica no estara conmigo, solo espero que me encuentre con algun amigo con el cual sentarme y me tengo que buscar a un nerd para que haga mis tareas.

**_Kurt_**

Fui el primero en llegar al salon y vi a mi profesor sentado  
>-Buenos dias maestro- le saludo de manera amable<br>-Buenos dias Señor Hummel- me contesta el de la misma manera -Digame Señor Hummel metio esta materia conmigo o tuvo la mala suerte de que lo asignaran conmigo?- me pregunta de manera burlona  
>-Como cree maestro, es obvio que lo meti como profesor porque es el mejor- le respondi de forma sincera<br>-Me alaga lo que dice, pero le advierto que este año no sera tan facil como el anterior, asi es que le recomiendo que no se confie- me dice de forma seria  
>-No se preocupe maestro yo nunca me confio, pero aun asi no puede negar que soy su mejor alumno- le respondo de la misma manera<br>-Eso es cierto, bueno tome asiento que ya empezara la clase  
>Tomo asiento enfrente de su escritorio, y veo que comienzan a llegar mis compañeros tdos con la misma cara de sufrimiento, por lo que deuzco que fui la unica persona que metio al profesor, veo pasar a mi amiga Unique, la saludo y le indico que se siente conmigo<br>-Hola Unique- la saludo con alegria  
>-Hey hola Kurtie- me saluda ella de igual forma<br>Veo que entra el ultimo alumno y me quedo sorprendido al ver que es Blaine y sin su novia lo cual hace que mi corazon se acelere, me volteo antes de que me vea, puedo ver que Blaine se va hasta el final y toma asiento al lado de uno de sus amigos, el maestro comienza a hablar  
>-Buenos dias a todos- saluda el maestro- al ver sus caras deduzco que no estan aqui por voluntad propia pero pues ni modos, solo les queda echarle ganas a mi materia e intentar no reprobar, porque como sabran muy pocos pasan mi materia y casi nadie pasa con 10 a excepcion del señor Hummel el ha sido el unico que ha pasado con esa calificacion , espero que aprendar a ser como el. Bueno veo que ya estan con sus amigos, pero les tengo una mala noticia se sentaran como yo les diga.<br>El maestra saca su lista y empieza a acomodarnos como el quiere tras acomodar a casi todo el grupo solo quedamos 4 personas Unique, Puck, Blaine y yo tengo la esperanza que me toque con mi amiga.  
>-En esta banca iran la señorita Unique y el señor Puck- dijo el profesor señalando la banca<br>-Y finalmente enfrente de mi escritorio estara usted señor Hummel y usted señor Anderson- dijo señalandonos la banca  
>-Bueno ya que estan todos en su lugar, les explicare el porque estan asi, y es porque quiero que haya un equilibrio en mi grupo, en cada banca hay una persona que mas o menos sabe de la materia y a su lado otra que por lo que vi en sus calificaciones no tiene mucha idea de la materia.<br>Genial porque Blaine es una reverendo asno tengo que estar con el todo el año en estaditica pero debo de admitir que en mi interior doy saltos de alegrias al estar al lado de la persona que amo. Pero debo de actuar con indiferencia.

**_Blaine_**

Genial, estoy al lado de mi hermoso angel d ela persona a la que amo y de la que me vi separado hace 10 años pero aun asi tratare de acercarme a el se una manera muy sutil, el maestro empieza a dar un repaso de lo que fue el curso anterior, aprovecho eso y le hablo a Kurt  
>-Bueno parece Madanme que sere su compañero- le digo con una sonrisa y haciendo un ademan<br>-Jajajaja muy gracioso Anderson- me dijo con sarcasmo  
>-Oye cual es tu problema, yo solo quise ser amable- le dije de manera sincera<br>-Pues parece que el problema lo tienes tu y tu novia conmigo- me dijo con el seño fruncido  
>-Ok, disculpa lo de hace rato- le ofreci mis mas sinceras disculpas -Te puedo hacer una pregunta?<br>-Si dime- me miro con curiosidad  
>-Aun sigues enamorado de mi?- veo que abre sus ojos como platos y niega con la cabeza<br>-Que te hace pensar eso?- me pregunta poniendo su cara de DIVA y tratando de mostrar indiferencia  
>-Pues me lo dice el anillo que llevas puesto, el cual te di cuando eramos niños- le dije con una sonrisa en mi boca<br>-Y que si fuera asi?- Me mira con enojo- Ademas de la persona de la que estoy enamorado es un niño de 7 años que juro amarme eternamente- me dijo con una voz quebrada  
>-Y que dirias si te digo que yo aun te amo- veo que me mira impactado, iba a hablar cuando el profesor nos llama la atencion.<p>

**_Kurt_**

Estupido Blaine como se atreve a decirme eso me dejo con la mente en blanco y cuando le iba a respnder el profesor nos llamo la atencion, auque debo de admitir que eso que me dijo creo una pequeña esperanza dentro de mi.  
>El tener una pequeña platica con Blaine solo sirvio para reiterar el amor que siento por el, pero aunque sea verdad lo que el dice no creo que su novia lo deje ir, siento que Kitty me odia y que hara algo en mi contra.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

Despues de lo que me dijo Blaine no pude poner atencion a ninguna de mis clases en todo el dia, solo retumbaban en mi cabeza esas palabras. Termino el dia y me dirigi a mi casillero, estaba guardando mis cosas cuando logro ver a una molesta Kitty que se acerca a mi.  
>-Que se supones que pretendes Hummel?- me pregunto ella muy molesta<br>-De que rayos hablas Kitty?- le cuestione porque enserio no sabia a que se referia  
>-No te hagas la mosquita muerta, se que de seguro hablaste con el profesor para que te pusiera junto a mi novio- dijo gritando -Pero ni creas que te saldras con la tuya, esta me la pagas<br>-Espera, espera, que te hace suponer que yo quiero estar cerca del neandertal de tu novio?- le cuestione, aunque yo si sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, aun amaba a Blaine pero no dejaria que Kitty lo notara  
>-Por favor si he visto como te lo comes con la mirada- me dijo muy segura de si misma<br>-Estas equivocada y si me permites ya no quiero discutir, asi es que me voy- dije cerrando mi casillero y dejandola con la palabra en la boca  
>-A donde crees que vas? Como te dije esta me la pagas- dijo muy molesta<br>Solo pude ver que de sus manos salian una llamaradas que iban dirigidas a mi por un momento senti que seria mi fin, pero puede ver como una barrera de agua me protegia, -¿Pero como es esto posible?- me pregunte a mi mismo ya que yo no hice ningun movimiento y Marley no estaba cerca y ademas ella aun no puede hacer esa clase de movimientos, despues de ver la barrera de agua protegerme todo se puso negro en un instante y senti como mi cuerpo caia.

**_Blaine_**

Puede ver una bolita en el pasillo y me acerque para ver que sucedia y lo que vi me partio el alma, mi hermoso angel estaba en el suelo pero estaba envuelto en una capa de agua que no dejaba que nadie lo tocara vi a mi alrededor para ver si estaba Marley y efectivamente la vi conmocionada como todos  
>-Que se supones que haces ahi parada Marley? Vamos quitale esa capa de agua- le ordene<br>-No puedo, yo no hice eso- me dijo muy asustada, le crei porque esto es demasiado para una amateur como ella, pero quien fue?  
>-Quien hizo esto?- gite, pero nadie me respondio<br>-Nadie ha sido- me respondio Unique  
>-Entonces que fue lo que paso?- volvi a preguntar la intriga me mataba<br>-Kitty ataco a Kurt con una enorme llamarada y esa capa de agua aparecio para protegerlo, despues de eso Kurt cayo inconsiente- me explico Unique muy firme en sus palabras  
>-Kitty que hiciste?- le pregunte a mi chica<br>-Hice lo que tenie que hacer, alejar a esa mariposa insignificante de mi hombre- dijo ella muy segura de si misma- aunque al parecer no es muy insignificante, parece que Hummel es un maestro agua, este le gustara saberlo a tu padre- dijo ella con una malefica sonrisa  
>-A mi padre no lo metas en esto, y no saquemos conjeturas antes de tiempo, hay que esperar a que reaccione- dije para calmar los intentos de Kitty de hacer que crean todos que Kurt es un maestro agua- Que tal si alguien de incognito lo protegio de tu ataque?- le dije para que pensara<br>-Bueno que mas da vamonos- dijo ella alejandose y tomando mi mano arrastrandome con ella  
>Lo siento Kurt perdoname por no estar contigo pero tengo que seguir con esta farsa, espero que estes bien.<p>

**_Kurt_**

Desperte en un extraño lugar, pero lo increible era que no estaba asustado, es mas ese lugar irradiaba una sensacion de tranquilidad, paz y armonia, nuca habia visto ese lugar, pero era hermoso. Estaba admirandolo cuando escucho una voz que me es familiar.  
>-Mi dulce Kurt, cuanto tiempo sin verte mi amor?- dijo esa hermosa voz, volteo y lo que ven mis ojos no lo puede creer mi razon.<br>-Mama, eres tu? en verdad eres tu?- pregunto impactado y desenado que esto no sea una cruel broma  
>-Claro que soy yo mi niño hermoso- dice mientras se acerca a mi<br>-!MAMA¡- grito abrazandola -Te he extrañado mucho, me haces mucha falta mama- lagrimas salen de mis ojos  
>-Cariño nunca te he dejado solo, solo que ahora te protege mi espiritu- me dice mientras acaricia mis mejillas retirando las lagrimas de ellas<br>-Mama donde estamos- le pregunto aun intrigado por el hermoso lugar en el que me encuentro -Estoy en el cielo, ¿estoy muerto?- digo con un susto en mi cara  
>-Jajaja no cariño, estas en el mundo de los espiritus, te traje aqui para hablar contigo- dijo ella muy serena -Vi lo que paso cariño y no te asustes, no fuiste tu el que hizo eso, fui yo- cuando dijo eso me quede de piedra<br>-Pero mama como pudiste hacer eso?- le pregunte con intriga en mi cara  
>-Pedi permiso para hacerlo, y me lo condecieron- cuando dijo eso me senti bien porque mi madre me protegio -Pero si te quiero proteger siempre tengo que hacer algo- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi<br>Solo senti un pequeño ardor en la parte superior izquierda de mi frente se alejo y una hermosa sonrisa marco su rostro  
>-Listo- dijo satisfecha<br>-Que fue eso mama?- no entendia nada  
>-Te hice una marca la cual es la esencia de mi alma y la que te protegera siempre- se acerco tomo mi mano y la dirigio a mi frente- esa marca es el simbolo del agua un simbolo espiritual y lo que nos representa, al tener esa marca nadie te podra hacer nada, cuando recibas un ataque inmediatamente un escudo de agua te protegera, nunca te pasara nada mi niño, y se que escondes tus poderes de todos, asi es que puedes platicarles a todos donde estuviste y que esa marca te la hice yo- me abrazo y pude sentir su calidez -Mi niño hermoso es hora de que partas y no te preocupes que nos volveremos a ver eso te lo puedo asegurar y te digo que nuestros poderes ocualtan muchos secretos que te ayudaran con tu objetivo, vete mi pequeño angel y ya no te preocupes porque con la proteccion de mi alma nada malo te pasara<br>-Te amo mama- dije con sollozos -¿Como regreso a la escuela?- dije dudosos  
>-No te preocupes mi hermoso yo me encargo de eso- dijo mientras la oscuridad me envolvia de nuevo -Yo tambien te amo y no lo olvidez nos volveremos a ver- solo escuhe su voz ya que su cuerpo no lo vi.<br>Cuando desperte de nuevo estaba en la escuela y vi que a mi alrededor estaban casi todos los esstudiantes de McKinley  
>.Kurtie estas bien?- Unique me pregunto mientras se agachaba a abrazarme<br>-Si estoy bien Unique gracias por preocuparte- le dije mientras me levantaba  
>-Que es lo que te sucedio?- me pregunto y note como todos se acercaban para oir mi repsuesta- Todos creen que eres un maestro agua?- dijo ella obviamente simulando estar sorprendida, ya que solo ella coonoce mi secreto -Que es esa marca en tu frente?- Pregunto señalando mi frente<br>Les conte a todos lo que me sucedio en el mundo de los espiritus y lo de mi madre y les dije que eso era porque ella me protegia y no porque fuera un maestro agua, todos se alejaron al parecer conformes, vi que Kitty ya no estaba y eso me alegro. Sali de la escuela junto con mis amigas y en el camino a casa solo pude pensar en mi madre

**_Kitty_**

Vaya Vaya, al parecer la mariposa de Hummel es un maestro agua, quien lo diria creo que esto le interesara saberlo al Sr. Anderson  
>-Hola Sr. Anderson- saludo a mi suegro con alegria<br>-Hola Kitty- el me saluda de la misma manera -Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Sr. Anderson- finge estar molesto  
>-Lo siento William, tengo que decirte algo que te podria interesar- le digo maliciosamente y veo que en su rostro se forma una sonrisa<br>-Dime que es lo que pasa- dice con un semblante ahora serio  
>-Creo que Kurt Hummel es un maestro agua- le digo y veo que en su espresion cambia a una cara enojada<br>-EXPLICATE, QUE ES ESO DE QUE HUMMEL ES UN MAESTRO AGUA- me dice gritando, le explico lo que paso y se pone mas tranquilo -Vaya, pero coincido con mi hijo no hay que sacar conclusiones precipitadas, investigalo bien y me informas- yo asenti y me retire de su despacho con direccion a la habitacion de Blaine

**_William_**

Asi que el pequeño Kurt puede ser un maestro agua si eso es verdad siento que el pequeño Hummel tendra en mismo destino que su madre no puedo dejar que ese MARICA de mierda arruine todo lo que he logrado, iniciar esta guerra no fue facil y no puedo dejar que un maldito invertido lo arruine. Si es verdad supongo que Hummel tendria las mismas habilidades de su madre. No me puedo dar el lujo de mantenerlo con vida, pero tampoco lo puedo matar ahorita, sera mejor estar seguro antes de actuar.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Una semana despues  
>Desde que todos saben de mi pequeño viaje al mundo de los espiritus se me quedan viendo de una manera extraña, pero eso a mi no me importa lo unico que me alegra es que a pesar de ello mis amigas siguen a mi lado. Suena mi alarma me levanto y me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha al salir escojo mi atuendo y bajo a desayunar, al salir de mi casa con direccion a la escuela voy pensando en lo que me dijo mi madre que nos volveriamos a ver pronto, que habra querido decir con eso?, de tanto pensar me doy cuenta que llegue a la escuela. Al entrar veo que muchos me ven extraño (lo cual ya despues de una semana me es normal), avanzo ignorando los comentarios y llego a mi casillero agarro los libros que utilizare cuando escucho una voz.<br>-Hola Kurt- al voltear veo a mi amiga Unique  
>-Hola Unique- la saludo con una sonrisa<br>-Kurt plis ayudame- me dice con un poco de desesperacion  
>-Que paso? no me asustes Unique- le digo un poco preocupado<br>-Pasame la tarea de estadistica ya que no le entendi nada y no la hice- me responde con una cara trizte  
>-Hay! tonta me habias espantado, pense que se trataba de algo de vida o muerte- le dije ya un poco molesto<br>-Pero si es de vida o muerte, tu sabes que con Eleazar asi son las cosas- me dice tratando se sonar dramatica  
>-No es verdad, pero bueno aqui esta mi cuaderno, me lo entregas cuando nos veamos en el salon- le entrego mi cuaderno y ella se va agradeciendome. Procedo a marcharme cuando unas voces me llaman<br>-Hey Kurtie- volteo y veo a Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Quinn y Marley caminando hacia mi  
>-Hola chicas, Que sucede?- les pregunto con intriga de que todas enten juntas a esta hora y de que no esten en sus clases<br>-Vamos a tomar un cafe- me dice Santana y las demas asienten  
>-Pero que dicen? tenemos clase ahorita- les respondo un poco molesto<br>-Oh vamos Kurt no tendremos la primera hora, la Srita. Emma me envio un mensaje avisando que no habra clase- me dice Rachel mostrandome su cel con el mensaje de la profesora  
>-Y tambien ya les avisamos a los chicos del grupo que no habra clase, asi es que vamos y disfrutemos esta hora libre que tenemos- dijo Mercedes muy efusiva<br>-Ok si no habra clase, pues vayamos por ese cafe- dije ya resignado y un poco feliz  
>Fuimos al centro comercial a ver las tiendas de ropa y despues tomamos el cafe y cuando me doy cuenta de la hora casi me da un infarto, solo faltaban 15 minutos para la clase de estadistica y no llegare, me despido de las chicas (ya que ellas al parecer se saltaran la siguiente hora) y salgo corriendo con direccion al colegio. Llego con con 5 minutos de retraso a la puerta del salon respiro profundo y procedo a entrar.<br>-Puedo pasar profesor?- dijo con un poco de miedo  
>-Joven Hummel llega 5 minutos tarde conoce las reglas- me dice el de manera seria<br>-Si lose profesor, pero...- me interrumpe el profesor  
>-Pero en su caso hare una excepcion, pase pero que no vuelva a ocurrir- me dice igual de manera seria<br>-Esta bien profesor, gracias- entro al salon y tomo asiento  
>-Hey lindura toma- me dice Blaine dandome mi cuaderno<br>-Tu que haces con el- se lo arrebato y volteo molesto  
>-Oye, tu amiga me dijo que te lo entregara, como ya habia sonado la campana y no llegabas- se defendio -Oye tambien te copie la tarea, espero no te moleste?- dijo con tono gracioso<br>-Pues si me molesta pero que se le va a hacer- le digo molesto  
>El resto de la clase paso normal y el maestro al revisar las tareas felicito a Blaine ya que por fin tenia una tarea bien (si supiera el maestro que fue por que me la copio), al terminar la clase me dirigi a mi casillero y al llegar una molesta voz distirciono mi tranquilidad<br>-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aqui a Hummel la princesa del agua- dijo de manera burlona esta Kitty  
>-Que es lo que te sucede?- le pregunto de manera molesta<br>-No te hagas Hummel se que eres un maestro agua, a mi no me engañas con esa historia que fue tu mamita quien te protegio, asi sera mejor que confieses- me dijo de manera muy imponente  
>-Mira Kitty si no me quieres creer a ya tu, pero si me permites tengo clase- le di mi mejor cara de bitch y me fui a mi siguiente clase<br>El resto del dia por suerte no vi a Kitty ni a Blaine lo que me tranquilizo, al finalizar las clases me quede solo ya que al parecer todos decidieron saltarse la ultima clase claro menos yo, estaba en mi casillero ordenando mis cosas cuando eschuco de nuevo a Kitty  
>-Mira otra vez tenemos aqui a la mosquita muerta de Hummel- dijo ella muy graciosa<br>-Ahora que quieres?- dije ya con desesperacion  
>-Nada, solo demostrar que eres un maestro agua- dijo mientras veia que lanzaba una bola de fuego<br>Como puede la esquive, pero ella seguia atancando.  
>-Vamos Hummel defiendete usa tus poderes y detenme- decia ella muy burlonamente<br>Solo esquibaba sus ataques y cuando no podia salia en agua aprotegerme, en mi interior agradecia a mi madre por esto. Kitty logro acorralarme en una esquina  
>-Jajaja vamos Hummel ya no tienes salidad, si quieres detenerme usa tus poderes- decia ella con una malevola sonrisa<br>Debia admitirlo si queria salir de este lio bien tenia que usar mis poderes, estaba apunto de atacar cuando escucho una voz  
>-Deja en paz a mi mejor amigo, maldita zorra arrastrada- le grito Unique a Kitty<br>-Tu no te metas fenomeno de circo- le dijo Kitty girando hacia Unique  
>-Por que no te enfrentas a alguien con tu mismo poder?- dijo Unique muy segura de ella misma<br>-Si quieres morir aqui no sere yo quien te lo impida- dijo Kitty lanzandole una gran bola de fuego a Unique  
>Unique esquivo el ataque y respondio igual con una bola de fuego pero la bola de fuego de Unique era azul lo que me sorprendio (y por lo que deduzco que Unique es una gran maestra fuego) tras aproximadamente 20 minutos de intensa pelea Unique acorralo a Kitty<br>-Dejaras a Kurt en paz o te tendre que dejar una marca en tu lindo rostro-  
>-Ok dejare en paz a Hummel- dijo Kitty mientras corria -Juro que esto no se quedara asi, me las pagaras maldito fenomeno tarde o temprano pero me las pagaras- decia ella mientras salia de la escuela<br>-Gracias Unique nose que hubiera hecho sino hubieras llgado- le dije dandole un abrazo  
>-No hay de que agradecer Kurt, ademas recuerda que prometimos siempre protejernos, esa fue la promesa que nos hicimos y solo me queda cumplirla- dijo ella sonriente<br>Claro la promesa lo habia olvidado  
><em><span>Flash Back<span>_  
>5 años atras<br>Era el primer dia de la secundaria y era la hora del receso salgo al patio y veo a alguien oculto entre unos arboles  
>-Hola- le saludo con una sonrisa<br>-Me hablas a mi?- me pregunta un chico que usaba peluca y vestido  
>-Si claro que te hablaba a ti, si no a quien mas- le digo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo<br>-Jejeje, bueno es que nadie me habla y se me hizo raro que tu lo hicieras- me dijo de manera timida  
>-Y por que nadie te quiere hablar?-<br>-Porque como veras soy un chico con peluca y vestido y eso a los demas les parece extraño- me dice triste -Pero te juro que siento que este no es mi cuerpo yo me siento como una chica, acaso tratar de ser lo que creo que deberia de ser es tan malo?- me dice con un tono algo molesto  
>-Claro que no es malo y mira aca entre nos yo soy gay- le dije tratando de que confiara en mi<br>-Entonces no te molesta hablar conmigo?  
>-Claro que no, me llamo Kurt<br>-Yo me llamo Wade pero mu gusta que me digan Unique  
>-Mucho gusto Unique, y queres ser mi mejor amiga?<br>-Claro que quiere ser tu mejor amiga Kurt- me dice dandome un abrazo  
>-Bueno como mi mejor amiga te tengo que contar un secreto, pero jurame que no se lo diras a nadie<br>-Te lo juro  
>-Yo soy un maestro agua<br>-Que hablas encerio? no lo puedo creer, pero todos buscan maestros agua para matarlos- al decir eso pone sus manos en su boca- pero no te preocupes yo nunca te delatare al contrario te protegere porque soy una maestra fuego  
>-Wow mi mejor amiga maestra fuego, hay que prometernos que seremos amigas por siempre y que tambien siempre nos protegeremos- levante mi dedo meñique en señal de promesa ella hizo lo mismo y los unimos<br>-Es una promesa- dijo mientras unia su dedo con el mio  
><em><span>Fin del Flash Back<span>_  
>-Gracias Unique siempre seras mi mejor amiga- la abrace y salimos juntas de la escuela.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**_William_**  
>Despues de que me contaran lo que habia sucedio con Kurt habai mandado a Kitty a que averiguara si era verdad y como hacerlo?, poniendolo en riesgo para obligarlo a que usara sus poderes, pero no obtuve lo que deseaba.<p>

_Flash Back_  
>-William no pude lograr lo que me pediste- me dijo Kitty con miedo en sus ojos, y no era para menos estaba furioso cuando las cosas no salen como las planeo<br>-¿Queeee?- grite con gran furia -Solo te pedi una cosa y no la hiciste bien, Dime que es lo que paso?  
>-Ya tenia a Kurt acorralado pero llego ese fenomeno de circo Unique y lo defendio peleo conmigo y...- la interrumpi<br>-Estas tratando de decirme que Unique te vencio en una pelea?- le interrogue  
>-Lo que pasa es que me sorprendio, ella ya domina el fuego azul y...- la volvi a interrumpir<br>-¿Que Unique ya domina el fuego azul?- esto es malo no puedo dejar que nadie me supere, yo soy el señor supremo dle fuego y no dejare que un fenomeno me supere -VIsto que no pudiste hacer lo que te pedi tendre que tomar cartas en el asunto  
>-¿Y que es lo que vas a hacer?- me pregunto ella con algo de curiosidad<br>-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, y AHORA LARGO DE MI VISTA- le grite y ella se fue de mi despacho  
><span><em>Fin del Flash Back<em>  
>Ahora que he meditado cuidadosamente las cosas sera mejor que para esta mision mande a mi hijo, Blaine lo tendra que hacer porque aunque el lo niegue o no me lo diga se que sigue enamorado de ese marica, mi hijo tambien es un marica pero puedo usar eso a mi favor sera Blaine el encargado de averiguar si Hummel es un maestro agua e incluso de matarlo si el verdad.<br>-BLAINE- le grito para que venga a mi despacho  
>-Dime padre<br>-Quiero encomendarte una mision y es imperativo que la cumplas  
>-¿Que tengo que hacer?<br>-Algo sencillo tendras que juntarte con Hummel y averiguar si es un maestro agua  
>-Pero padre yo...- lo interrumpi<br>-No quiero peros lo haras y punto, obviamente tendras que termnar con Kitty ya que tambien quiero lo que lo enamores y destruyas su corazon- le dije lo ultimo con malicia y puede ver en sus ojos dolor jajajjaja como me encanta hacerlo sufrir, por marica le pasa eso -Y ahora quiero que termines con Kitty y vayas preparando como le haras para acercarte a Hummel por que quiero que mañana mismo empieces.

_**Blaine**_  
>Por que? no es justo no quiero acercarme a Kurt para averiguar si es un maestro agua quiero acercarme para decirle que lo amo, pero tendre que hacer lo que mi padre dice pero nose si sere capaz de romperle en corazon, no otra vez.<br>Aunque lo bueno de todo esto es que podre terminar con la odiosa de Kitty y enamorar a Hummel, pero me pregunto si sere capaz de seguir las ordenes de mi padre.  
>Volverme acercar a Kurt despues de tantos años y si Kurt supiera que me aleje de el por que en cierta forma me siento culpable de la muerte de su madre.<p> 


End file.
